This invention relates to a parts classification unit capable of absorbing, carrying and classifying parts made by machining a sheet workpiece in a laser beam machining equipment from a classification head to a pallet.
In a conventional laser beam machining equipment, an absorption carriage unit in which the parts made by cutting and machining a sheet workpiece are absorbed and carried, making use of vacuum pads is used. The cut machined sheet workpiece is once carried to the classification head, and the respective parts included in the sheet workpiece on the classification head are classified to a predetermined pallet, using the absorption carrier unit. Usually, the control information concerning the operation of the positioning of the absorption carrier unit at the time of absorbing and carrying is set by teaching.
But, since it is necessary to execute teaching in the above-mentioned conventional absorption carrier unit, the time necessary for classifying the parts is longer as much as the time for teaching.
Besides, in order to classify various shapes of parts on the pallet, it is necessary to determine the classification position for each shape of the parts on the pallet. In a conventional method, the classification position of each shape of the parts on the pallet is determined by actually locating these parts with hands, then this hands operation takes much time and much labor.
Besides, teaching is necessary every each parts of all of the parts concerning a plurality of parts included in one sheet workpiece loaded on the classification head even if these parts are the same shape of the parts, so much time is necessary.
Then, taking the above-mentioned circumstances into consideration, the object of the present invention is to provide a parts classification unit capable of extremely shortening the machining.classification operation time without teaching.
Preferably, adding to the above-mentioned object, the object of the present invention is to provide a parts classification unit capable of extremely shortening the classification operation time without locating actual parts on the pallet with hands, that is, without much labor.
Besides, preferably, adding to the above-mentioned objects, the object of the present invention is to provide a parts classification unit capable of executing the operation concerning information setting of a unit in a short time and executing parts classification operation in a short time.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, the 1st proposal of the present invention is a parts classification unit for absorbing parts made by cutting and machining a sheet workpiece through absorbing means and carrying from a first position to a second position and classifying, said parts classification unit comprising:
a shape information storing portion for storing parts shape information of the parts to be classified and absorbing means shape information of said absorbing means;
an image display portion for displaying said parts and said absorbing means on the basis of said parts shape information and said absorbing means shape information stored in said shape information storing portion;
an absorbing position instructing means, capable of instructing absorbing position of said absorbing means with respect to the parts displayed on said image display portion, operable by an operator;
an absorbing means position computing portion for computing the absorbing position of said absorbing means with respect to said parts, instructed by said absorbing position instructing means, as absorbing means position information;
an absorbing means position information storing portion for storing the absorbing means position information computed by said absorbing means position computing portion;
a parts location information storing portion for storing location information in said first position with respect to said parts;
a classification information storing portion for storing classification information in said second position with respect to said parts; and
a program composing portion for composing and outputting an absorption carriage program with respect to said parts in such a manner that moving.positioning instruction of said absorbing means from said first position to said second position is composed on the basis of said absorbing means position information stored in said absorbing means position information storing portion, said location information stored in said parts location information storing portion and said classification information stored in said classification information storing portion.
With this structure, the parts and the absorbing means are displayed, the absorbing position of the absorbing means with respect to the parts is instructed by an operator watching this display through the absorbing position instructing means, then the instructed absorbing position is computed as absorbing means position information. That is, since the positioning information of the absorbing means with respect to the parts at the time of actual absorbing and carrying is computed on the basis of the operation by an operator according to the display and the moving.positioning command of the absorbing means is composed on the basis of the positioning information made in this way, it is not necessary to execute teaching using actual parts, different from a conventional way, and machining.classification operation time can be shortened more extremely. Besides, since teaching is not necessary, smooth classification operation is realized without operation interruption for teaching during classification operation.
Besides, the 2nd proposal of the present invention is the parts classification unit as set forth in the 1st proposal wherein a standard position is provided with said absorbing means, and said image display portion displays said parts and said absorbing means, corresponding a gravity position of said parts and said standard position of said absorbing means with each other.
That is, a standard position is provided with the absorbing means. This standard position is the rotational axis CT1 which is the center of the suspension frame 35 suspending the four absorption head aggregates 550 through the arms 47, and is the balance position of the absorbing means on a machine side (gravity or the position near this) in the present embodiment, for instance. And, since the image display portion displays the parts and the absorbing means, corresponding the gravity position of the parts and the standard position of the absorbing means (C-axis in the present embodiment) with each other, the absorbing means can be appropriately located with respect to the parts by designating the absorption position in the state an image is displayed by the image display portion. That is, the location of the actual absorbing means corresponding to this state is the location where the corresponding parts can be supported through the absorbing means with well balance. Since the appropriate designation of absorbing position can be easily executed in the state an image is displayed by the image display portion in the second proposal, the time and labor necessary for the designation of the absorbing position can be saved, and it""s very convenient, in addition to the effects of the 1st proposal.
Besides, the 3rd proposal of the present invention is the parts classification unit as set forth in the 1st proposal wherein said image display portion displays said parts and said absorbing means on two-dimensional coordinates corresponding to a level movement direction of said absorbing means.
Then, since the parts and the absorbing means are displayed on the two-dimensional coordinates corresponding to the level movement direction of the absorbing means, the absorbing position of the absorbing means with respect to the parts can be designated by moving on the display by the moving pattern corresponding to the level moving direction of the actual absorbing means, in addition to the 1st proposal. So, an operator can correctly and easily grasp the relative position between the parts and the absorbing means. Then, the designation of the absorbing position can be correctly executed. In the result, designation error of the absorbing position is decreased.
Besides, the 4th proposal of the present invention is the parts classification unit as set forth in the 1st proposal wherein an absorbing force detecting portion for detecting absorbing force by said absorbing means is provided, and an absorbing force judgement output portion for judging and outputting excess or deficiency of absorbing force by said absorbing means on the basis of the absorbing force detected by said absorbing force detecting portion and the weight of parts to be classified is provided.
Then, as to whether or not the absorbing force by the absorbing means is proper when the parts to be classified is absorbed can be checked in advance, in addition to the first proposal since excess or deficiency of the absorbing force by the absorbing means is judged and output when the parts to be classified is absorbed. Accordingly, the trouble at the time of actual absorbing and carrying is prevented. That is, such a trouble that the parts could not be absorbed and brought up because of too small absorbing force or that the parts could be damaged, for instance, when the parts to be absorbed and carried catches the sheet workpiece and are brought up together with the sheet workpiece, without being free from the sheet workpiece because of too big absorbing force, can be prevented.
Besides, the 5th proposal of the present invention is the parts classification unit as set forth in the 4th proposal wherein said absorbing means has an absorption head aggregate comprised of a plurality of absorption heads, an absorption head position relation judgement portion for judging the position relation of each of said absorption heads of said absorbing means with respect to said parts displayed on said image display portion is provided, and said absorbing force detecting portion detects the absorbing force by said absorbing means on the basis of the judgement result concerning said each absorption head by said absorption head position relation judgement portion.
Then, since the absorbing force by the absorbing means is detected on the basis of the judgement result of the position relation of the respective absorption heads with respect to the parts displayed, correct absorbing force by the absorption heads located at the position where proper absorbing force can be exercised on the parts can be detected, in addition to the 4th proposal, so it""s very convenient.
Besides, the 6th proposal of the present invention is the parts classification unit as set forth in the 1st proposal wherein said absorbing means has an absorption head aggregate comprised of a plurality of absorption heads, an absorption head position relation judgement portion for judging the position relation of each of said absorption heads of said absorbing means with respect to said parts displayed on said image display portion is provided, and said program composing portion composes and outputs said absorption carriage program, composing a control command concerning said each absorption head of said absorbing means on the basis of the judgement result concerning said each absorption head by said absorption head position relation judgement portion.
Then, the control command concerning each absorption head is composed in such a manner that the absorption heads located at the position where proper absorbing force can be exercised on the actual parts on the basis of the judgement result of the position relation of the respective absorption heads with respect to the parts displayed is xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d at the time of absorption, and the absorption heads located at the position where proper absorbing force can not be exercised on the actual parts is xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d at the time of absorption. Accordingly, in addition to the effects of the 1st proposal, such a trouble that a sheet workpiece or dust, for instance, excluding the objective parts could be absorbed by the absorption head by making the absorption head located off the parts xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d at the time of actual absorption can be prevented. So, it""s very convenient.
Besides, the 7th proposal of the present invention is the parts classification unit as set forth in the 1st proposal wherein a location information computing portion for computing location information of said parts in said first position on the basis of the absorbing position of said absorbing means with respect to said parts computed by said absorbing position computing portion as the positioning information of said absorbing means in said first position is provided.
Then, the location information in the first position concerning the parts is computed as the positioning information of the absorbing means in the first position. Accordingly, in addition to the effects of the 1st proposal, the computing procedures in the composition of the moving.positioning command of the absorbing means at the time of composing absorption carriage program are made easy by this location information, and this program composing time is shortened. So, it s very convenient.
Besides, the 8th proposal of the present invention is the parts classification unit as set forth in the 1st proposal wherein a classification information computing portion for computing classification information of said parts in said second position on the basis of the absorbing position of said absorbing means with respect to said parts computed by said absorbing position computing portion as the positioning information of said absorbing means in said second position is provided.
Then, the classification information in the second position concerning the parts is computed as the positioning information of the absorbing means with respect to the second position. Accordingly, in addition to the effects of the 1st proposal, the computing procedures in the composition of the moving.positioning command of the absorbing means at the time of composing absorption carriage program are made easy by this classification information, and this program composing time is shortened. So, it""s very convenient.
Besides, the 9th proposal of the present invention is the parts classification unit as set forth in the 1st proposal wherein said first position is a classification head to be used in a laser beam machining equipment, for locating a sheet workpiece machined by laser beam cutting, and the second position is a pallet for classifying parts to be used in said laser beam machining equipment.
Then, in addition to the effects of the 1st proposal, this is applied in the laser beam machining equipment. So, it""s very convenient.
Besides, the 10th proposal of the present invention is a parts classification unit for absorbing parts made by cutting and machining a sheet workpiece and carrying from a first position to a second position through absorbing carriage means and classifying, said parts classification unit comprising:
an absorbing position information storing portion for storing absorbing position information concerning the absorbing position of said absorption carriage means with respect to a plurality of parts groups, said parts group being comprised of one or more parts in the same shape to be classified;
a parts location information storing portion for storing location information at said first position concerning individual parts belonging to said plurality of parts groups;
a shape information storing portion for storing parts shape information of said parts to be classified and area shape information of parts classification area in said second position;
a parts classification position computing portion for computing and composing parts classification position information by computing classification position of said each parts group with respect to said parts classification area on the basis of said parts shape information and said area shape information stored in said shape information storing portion;
a parts classification position information storing portion for storing the parts classification position information computed by said parts classification position computing portion;
a parts corresponding information detecting portion for detecting absorbing position information, location information and parts classification position information corresponding to said parts concerning individual parts in said each parts group from the absorbing position information stored in said absorbing position information storing portion, the location information stored in said parts location information storing portion and the parts classification position information stored in said parts classification position information storing portion; and
a program composing portion for composing and outputting a classification program with respect to said individual parts, composing moving.positioning command of said absorption carriage means from said first position to said second position on the basis of the detecting result by said parts corresponding information detecting portion for said individual parts.
With this structure, the classification position of each parts group with respect to the parts classification area of the second position is computed on the basis of the parts shape information and the area shape information so as to compose the parts classification position information, the absorbing position information, the location information and the parts classification position information corresponding to the individual parts are detected from the absorbing position information of each parts group, the location information of the individual parts and the parts classification position information of each parts group, and the classification program is composed and output by these detected information, composing the moving.positioning command of the absorbing carriage means for individual parts. Then, in the present invention, in order to compute the parts classification position information for each shape of the parts in the second position, such as the pallet 10, that is, of each parts group, it is not necessary to actually locate the respective shapes of the parts on the pallet with hands, different from the conventional way. Furthermore, in the present invention, in order to compose moving.positioning command of the absorption carriage means for positioning the parts absorbed and carried from the first position by the absorption carriage means at the second position, it is not necessary to execute teaching with an absorption carriage unit, using actual parts, different from the conventional way. In the present invention as mentioned above, teaching is not necessary, the operation of arranging the actual parts on the pallet with hands is not necessary. Then, the classification operation time can be widely shortened without much labor.
Besides, the 11th proposal of the present invention is the parts classification unit as set forth in the 10th proposal wherein a parts cutting information storing portion for storing parts cutting information with respect to a sheet workpiece for individual parts belonging to said plurality of parts groups is provided, and a parts location information computing portion for computing location information concerning said individual parts in said first position on the basis of the parts cutting information stored in said parts cutting information storing portion and the absorbing position information stored in said absorbing position information storing portion as positioning information with respect to said first position of said absorption carriage means is provided.
Then, since the location information concerning the individual parts is computed as the positioning information of the absorption carriage means with respect to the first position, the computing when the moving.positioning command of the absorption carriage means is composed on the basis of the location information is made easy and the computing time is shortened and the computing program is made simple, in addition to the effects of the 10th proposal. So, it""s very convenient. Besides, since the location information is computed on the basis of the parts cutting information concerning the individual parts with respect to the sheet workpiece, the parts cutting information composed in a conventional way can be used as it is, so it""s very convenient.
Besides, the 12th proposal of the present invention is the parts classification unit as set forth in the 10th proposal wherein said part classification position computing portion computes and composes parts classification position information by computing the classification position of said each parts group with respect to said parts classification area on the basis of said parts shape information and said area shape information stored in said shape information storing portion and the absorbing position information stored in said absorbing position information storing portion as the positioning information of said absorption carriage means with respect to said parts classification area.
Then, since the parts classification position information of the each parts group is computed as the positioning information of the absorption carriage means with respect to the parts classification area, the computing when the moving.positioning command of the absorption carriage means is composed on the basis of the parts classification position information is made easy and the computing time is shortened and the computing program is made simple, in addition to the effects of the 10th proposal. So, it""s very convenient.
Besides, the 13th proposal of the present invention is the parts classification unit as set forth in the 10th proposal wherein a parts cutting information storing portion for storing parts cutting information with respect to a sheet workpiece for individual parts belonging to said plurality of parts groups is provided, and a parts location information computing portion for computing location information concerning said individual parts in said first position on the basis of the parts cutting information stored in said parts cutting information storing portion and the absorbing position information stored in said absorbing position information storing portion as positioning information of said absorbing carriage means with respect to said first position is provided, said part classification position computing portion computes and composes parts classification position information by computing the classification position of said each parts group with respect to said parts classification area on the basis of said parts shape information and said area shape information stored in said shape information storing portion and the absorbing position information stored in said absorbing position information storing portion as the positioning information of said absorbing carriage means with respect to said parts classification area, and said program composing portion composes moving.positioning instruction of said absorbing carriage means from said first position to said second position for said individual parts from the location information which is the positioning information of said absorbing carriage means with respect to said first position and the parts classification positioning information which is the positioning information of said absorbing carriage means with respect to said parts classification area, corresponding to said individual parts.
Then, since the location information concerning the individual parts is computed as the positioning information of the absorption carriage means with respect to the first position and the parts classification position information of the each parts group is computed as the positioning information of the absorption carriage means with respect to the parts classification area, the computing when the moving.positioning command of the absorption carriage means is composed on the basis of the location information and the parts classification position information is made easy and the computing time is shortened and the computing program is made simple, in addition to the effects of the 10th proposal. So, it""s very convenient.
Besides, the 14th proposal of the present invention is the parts classification unit as set forth in the 10th proposal wherein a part location judging portion for judging and outputting possibility or impossibility of location with respect to said parts classification area for said parts to be classified on the basis of said parts shape information and said area shape information stored in said shape information storing portion is provided.
Then, since the parts which can not be classified on the parts classification area because of too big size can be checked in advance, such a trouble that the parts which can not be classified would be carried at the time of actual classification operation can be avoided, in addition to the effects of the 10th proposal. So, smooth classification is realized.
Besides, the 15th proposal of the present invention is the parts classification unit as set forth in the 10th proposal wherein a plate thickness information storing portion for storing plate thickness information of said parts to be classified is provided, and a piling height computing portion for computing and outputting piling height of parts of said each parts group from the plate thickness information stored in said plate thickness information storing portion and the number of the parts to be classified belonging to said each parts group is provided.
Then, an inadvertent piling exceeding the piling limited height in the second position at the time of classification can be prevented by computing and outputting the piling height of the parts concerning each parts group, in addition to the effects of the 10th proposal. So, it""s safety.
Besides, the 16th proposal of the present invention is the parts classification unit as set forth in the 15th proposal wherein a piling possibility judging portion for judging and outputting the possibility of piling parts concerning said each parts group in said parts classification area on the basis of the piling height computed by said piling height computing portion is provided.
Then, the possibility of piling parts is judged on the basis of the computed piling height. So, in addition to the effects of the 15th proposal, such an inconvenience that the parts group could be piled as highly as exceeding the piling limited height in the second position can be prevented by the judgement result. Accordingly, safety is improved more and more.
Besides, the 17th proposal of the present invention is the parts classification unit as set forth in the 10th proposal wherein said absorbing carriage means has a frame with which a rotational center is provided, being free to move and position in a level direction between said first position and said second position, an absorption head capable of absorbing parts is provided with said frame, being free to move and position, and said program composing portion composes a moving.positioning command of said absorbing carriage means, being comprised of a moving.positioning command in a level direction of said frame and a rotationally moving.positioning command with said rotational center of said frame as its center.
Then, the moving.positioning command of the absorption carriage means can be comprised of the moving.positioning command of the frame in the level direction and rotational moving.positioning command with the rotational center of the frame as its center. So, in addition to the effects of the 10th proposal, the dimension where values are to be set when the moving.positioning command of the absorption carriage means is composed is extremely decreased, programming is made easy, so it""s very advantageous.
Besides, the 18th proposal of the present invention is the parts classification unit as set forth in the 10th proposal wherein said first position is a classification head to be used in a laser beam machining equipment, for locating a sheet workpiece machined by laser beam cutting, and the second position is a pallet for classifying parts to be used in said laser beam machining equipment.
Then, in addition to the effects of the 10th proposal, this is applied in the laser beam machining equipment. So, it""s very convenient.
Besides, the 19th proposal of the present invention is the parts classification unit as set forth in the 18th proposal wherein a parts location information computing portion for computing the parts cutting information showing the cutting position of the individual parts with respect to the individual sheet workpiece cut and machined with laser beam in said laser beam machining equipment on the basis of said parts shape information and the number of the parts, and for computing location information in said first position on the basis of said computed parts cutting information is provided.
Then, in addition to the effects of the 18th proposal, the parts cutting information necessary for laser beam cutting machining can be computed and composed in the parts classification unit. Furthermore, the location information can be computed and composed, making use of this parts cutting information, so it""s very convenient.
Besides, the 20th proposal of the present invention is a parts classification unit for absorbing parts made by cutting and machining a sheet workpiece through absorbing carriage means and carrying from a first position to a second position and classifying, said parts classification unit comprising:
a shape information storing portion for storing parts shape information of a parts group comprised of one or more parts to be classified in the same shape;
a parts number storing portion for storing the number of parts belonging to said parts group concerning said each parts group;
an image display portion for displaying the parts belonging to said each parts group on the basis of said parts shape information stored in said shape information storing portion;
an absorbing position instructing means, capable of instructing absorbing position of said absorbing carriage means with respect to parts displayed on said image display portion, belonging to said each parts group, operable by an operator;
an absorbing position computing portion for computing the absorbing position of said absorbing carriage means with respect to said parts belonging to said each parts group, instructed by said absorbing position instructing means, as absorbing position information;
an absorbing position information storing portion for storing the absorbing position information computed by said absorbing position computing portion;
a parts location information computing portion for computing location information in said first position concerning the individual parts on the basis of said parts shape information stored in said shape information storing portion and the number of the parts stored in said parts number storing portion;
a parts location information storing portion for storing the parts location information computed by said parts location information computing portion;
a positioning information computing portion for computing positioning information in said first position of said absorbing carriage means with respect to said individual parts belonging to said each parts group on the basis of the absorbing position information stored by said absorbing position information storing portion and the location information stored in said parts location information storing portion; and
a program composing portion for composing and outputting a classification program with respect to said individual parts in such a manner that moving.positioning command of said absorbing carriage means from said first position to said second position is composed for said individual parts on the basis of said positioning information computed by said positioning information computing portion.
With this structure, the parts is displayed, the absorbing position of the absorption carriage means with respect to the parts is instructed by an operator watching this display through the absorbing position instructing means, then the absorbing position information is computed on the basis of this instruction. That is, since the positioning information of the absorption carriage means with respect to the parts at the time of actual absorbing and carrying is computed on the basis of the operation by an operator according to the display and the moving.positioning command of the absorption carriage means is composed on the basis of the positioning information made in this way, it is not necessary to execute teaching using actual parts, different from a conventional way, and classification operation time can be shortened more extremely. Besides, since teaching is not necessary, smooth classification operation realizes without operation interruption for teaching during classification operation. Furthermore, the absorbing position of the absorption carriage means may be instructed for each parts group comprised of the same shape of the parts, and it is not necessary to set information concerning the same shape of an individual parts, different from a conventional way. So, the operation concerning information setting of a unit can be executed in a short time. In the present invention as mentioned above, the parts classification operation can be executed in a short time.
Besides, the 21st proposal of the present invention is the parts classification unit as set forth in the 20th proposal wherein said parts location information computing portion computes the location information in said first position concerning said individual parts as the positioning information of said absorbing carriage means with respect to said first position on the basis of the absorbing position information concerning the parts belonging to each parts group stored by said absorbing position information storing portion, said parts shape information of each parts group stored in said shape information storing portion, said parts number of the parts belonging to each parts group stored in said parts number storing portion.
Then, since the location information concerning the individual parts is computed as the positioning information of the absorption carriage means with respect to the first position, the computing when the moving.positioning command of the absorption carriage means is composed on the basis of the location information is made easy and the computing time is shortened and the computing program is made simple, in addition to the effects of the 20th proposal. So, it""s very convenient.
Besides, the 22nd proposal of the present invention is the parts classification unit as set forth in the 20th proposal wherein said absorbing carriage means has a frame with which rotational center is provided, being free to move and position in a level direction between said first position and said second position, an absorption head capable of absorbing parts is provided with said frame, being free to move and position, and said program composing portion composes a moving.positioning command of said absorbing carriage means from said first position to said second position in such a manner that only the movement quantity in a level direction of said frame and/or the rotational movement quantity with said rotational center of said frame as its center are different between these parts concerning said parts belonging to said same parts group and said parts having different shape are not overlapped each other in said second position in absorbing, carrying and classifying concerning said parts having different shape.
Then, in addition to the effects of the 20th proposal, the dimension where values are to be set when the moving.positioning command of the absorption carriage means is composed is extremely decreased, programming is made easy, so it""s very advantageous. Besides, the different shape of the parts are not overlapped each other in the second position. So, it""s very convenient.
Besides, the 23rd proposal of the present invention is the parts classification unit as set forth in the 20th proposal wherein said first position is a classification head to be used in a laser beam machining equipment, for locating a sheet workpiece machined by laser beam cutting, and the second position is a pallet for classifying parts to be used in said laser beam machining equipment.
Then, in addition to the effects of the 20th proposal, this is applied in the laser beam machining equipment. So, it""s very convenient.
Besides, the 24th proposal of the present invention is the parts classification unit as set forth in the 23rd proposal wherein said parts location information computing portion can compute the parts cutting information showing the cutting position of the individual parts with respect to the individual sheet workpiece cut and machined with laser beam in said laser beam machining equipment on the basis of said parts shape information and the number of the parts, and compute location information in said first position on the basis of said computed parts cutting information.
Then, in addition to the effects of the 23rd proposal, the parts cutting information necessary for laser beam cutting machining can be computed and composed in the parts classification unit. Furthermore, the location information can be computed and composed, making use of this parts cutting information, so it""s very convenient.